


the crowds in my heart (they still call your name)

by tbrI180mood



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tags May Change, jjong is a musician, key is a writer, minho is minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbrI180mood/pseuds/tbrI180mood
Summary: Kibum hates parties and searches for a story but finds Jonghyun instead.





	the crowds in my heart (they still call your name)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> This is just my way of coping with things, if its too hard for anyone to read this, its completely fine.
> 
> This ones of jjong.
> 
> ((I listened to Tender a lot while writing this))

_‘old dream maker, you heartbreaker. wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way’ – Frank Sinatra// Moon River_

  
Kibum eyed the crowd with the full intention of observing but with a sprinkle of judgment and creating a back story about everyone there, whether he knew them or not for he was just that bored. The amount of wine in his glass dwindled as his hopes to find someone remotely interesting enough to build a story upon at this so called “party” did too. He sighed finishing his second glass, rolled his eyes and mentally beat himself up for agreeing to come to another one of Siwon’s parties, which almost always ended up being some formal affair. It just wasn’t his scene to see Siwon, Yunho and Minho chat up potential investors for a scouting agency.

  
“Already giving up?” A voice chimed up behind Kibum, but instead of startling him it had the opposite effect, a small smile started tugging at the corners of his mouth.

  
“Never crossed my mind, honey.” He replied, at the woman standing at the bar with her back to him. “Interesting how you aren’t a part of all that business talk, considering how much better you would be at it.”

  
Boa laughed, her cigarette sending spirals of smoke up from where her hand was placed on the bar. “Too many men around to let a woman be anything apart from a piece of ass.” A drink was placed in front of her as she made a motion for him to come and sit next to her. “So, any stories so far? I need something scandalous in order to distract me from that buffoon Donghee’s stupid venture ideas.” She said taking a drag of her cigarette.

  
Kibum laughed and shook his head, only Boa could talk about one of the most powerful men in the town this way and he couldn’t get enough of it, motioning the bartender for another drink he sat next to her. “You know how much I hate to disappoint you but alas, this gathering is officially made of the most uninteresting bunch of people this side of the ocean.”

  
He tipped his glass towards a gaggle of women at the back of the room, all of them looking beautiful in their brand new beaded dresses in lacy pinks and deep reds and blues. “For instance, look at Sooyoung…” he said his eyes trained on the tallest of the bunch, a beautiful woman a lot of men had lost their hearts to, “…she has everything, the looks, the money, the fame and the brains but what is she wasting it on? A second-class job while her betrothed comes back from the army, what a waste.” He scoffs, taking a swig of his drink.

  
Boa raised an eyebrow in his direction, swivelling her stool to her side, “Oh quit being a cynic, at the very least she is the one making this decision for herself, her man didn’t even push her to wait for him,” she took a sip of her drink and nudged his arm. “Speaking about betrothed and men, did someone meet your fancy today?”

  
He opened his mouth to tell her again that this gathering is killing his will to drink and that was saying something, just then as if a sign from the party gods came in a person Kibum had never set eyes on before. As if in a mythical movie the crowd parted for him and there was just Kibum and him, to be honest Kibum wanted to bash his head in for feeling this way for someone he didn’t even know let alone be already in love with because honestly love was something for romantics and he prided himself on being a realist.

  
“Looks like you found your man,” Boa smirked getting up, her glass in hand as she walked away giving him a slight kiss on the cheek.

  
The man in question was now talking to Minho, with a familiarity that showed years of friendship, his hand gripping Minho’s arm while reaching out to shake hands and smile. Kibum was surprised at how natural he seemed meeting everyone and how his eyes crinkled when he laughed at something, and all he felt in that moment was the urge to know him.

  
But Kibum didn’t make a move, instead he ordered another drink and did what he did best, weave stories around people and build up the actual nerve to talk to this man. He took a sip of his now full glass, his eyes trained on every minute movement of the other man. To any innocent bystander it may seem like Kibum was an incredibly creepy person who was giving death glares to an unknown stranger, but he’d digress.

  
The man was shorter than him, not by much but that seemed to bring a small smile to Kibum’s lips as his eyes kept flitting to his hair, dyed back to what he thought was his original colour making him wonder what colour did he have before this. He sighed, this was turning out to be a ‘who are you, where are you from, how do you like your eggs in the morning’ sort of situation and Kibum would much rather listen to Hyukjae’s drunk rambling rather than slip down into that sort of rhetoric.

  
He was halfway into his drink with his mind elsewhere when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and immediately turned towards its direction, “Dude, I’ve called you like three times.” It was Minho. Kibum sighed, taking another sip and waving Minho away, “Leave, god of kiss ass I’m on an important mission here.”

  
Minho scoffed, “And what is that exactly get wildly drunk and innappropiate and expect me to carry you back home?”

  
Kibum raised his glass towards him, “Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!” he said sarcastically, “You love carrying me home Minho, I think that is why we became friends in the first place.”

  
“Yeah, whatever. Any way before you become too drunk I wanted to introduce you to someone.” Minho said, waving someone over to where the stood and Kibum’s mind went into alcohol fuelled overdrive. In his haze he’d forgotten that the new guy was Minho’s friend, and he was talking to Minho and oh! Kibum was going to hurl now.

  
The man walked over to them, in what seemed to Kibum an eternity as he took in a deep breath reminding himself that he was Kim fucking Kibum and nothing fazed him, especially not some guy, never.

  
“Kibum, this is Jonghyun.”

  
_Jonghyun._

  
Kibum’s mind went black for a millisecond as his eyes finally saw the man in front of him up close, even in bad lighting Jonghyun looked like he’d stepped out of manhwa and honest to god that annoyed Kibum to no extent because, ugh boys.

  
“It’s a pleasure.” Jonghyun said, smiling politely at him.

  
Kibum let his head fall into a small nod, “Its strange to have someone new at these gatherings considering how no one ever wants to willingly come to them in the first place.” He remarked.

  
Jonghyun let out a small chuckle looking at Minho who rolled his eyes at Kibum’s comment. “Well I’m not much for gatherings in personal opinion but Minho insisted I come today and here I am.” He said, snagging a chicken finger from a passing tray. “Though its mainly for the free food.” He said lowering his voice.  
Kibum let out an amused chuckle, the alcohol doing nothing to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

  
“You say it like I’ve never asked you to come before this, you always make up some excuse and bail on me. Thanks to Jinki you made it this time around.” Minho said, leaning against the bar.

  
Kibum raised an eyebrow, “As much as I can pretend to not be curious, how do you people know each other? Its just surprising how you seem to know most of my friends and I don’t know you.” _And I really really really want to_.

  
“We went to school together for a couple of years before I moved here, and then I bumped into him at the restaurant where Jinki and I met.” Minho said, visibly coloring up at the mention of his boyfriend.

  
Kibum’s heart gave a loving squelch at the look in Minho’s eyes, and then his gaze shifted to Jonghyun who was staring at him and then immediately stared back when caught.

  
“Your sappiness astounds me, it took you how many years to confess to Jinki?” Kibum said looking at his best friend, Minho had been in love with Jinki since middle school and Kibum had been there for it all…the pining, the breathlessness, and the firsts. It seemed like them getting together was a Nicholas Sparks movie just for Kibum.

  
“Shut up.” Minho said, a small smile on his face as he looked across the room at his boyfriend laughing over something. “On that note I need to go to my boyfriend.”

  
Kibum made choking sounds in the background as Minho flipped him the bird, leaving them alone.

  
As they stood remotely close to each other, because two people standing alone surrounded by the hustle and bustle of talk, drink and food tend to gravitate towards something solid in vicinity and Kibum felt the time expand into molten sugar stretching and folding in on itself.

  
He found that Jonghyun doesn’t talk much but talks animatedly about things he loves, he found that he is a musician and that Minho and him used to be really good friends in school even if he, himself was a grade above him. Kibum finds himself telling Jonghyun about his social experiment about weaving stories and how he couldn’t really figure him in particular out.

  
“Maybe because the setting is not right,” Jonghyun said suddenly, finishing his drink in a gulp, and Kibum stops breathing.

  
And he found himself asking, “Do you want to leave?”

  
Everything after this seems like a dream in a dream and Kibum never wants to wake up because he doesn’t usually feel this way and he really wants this feeling to stay…at least tonight till Jonghyun leads him up to his apartment.

  
It is almost what Kibum expected… minimalistic, a couch facing a television, an open counter kitchen and a corner dedicated to his instruments. He recognizes the bass, the acoustic guitar trying to look at the others trying to distract himself from the fact that this is actually happening.

  
“Coffee?” His voice pulls Kibum out of his daydreaming as he looked at his pictures with his family members.

  
“Yes please.” He replies with a small smile, feeling shy all of a sudden following him to the kitchen and sitting across the counter. “I love the décor, its almost what I imagined.”

  
Jonghyun smiled, he corners of his eyes crinkling again, “I try to maintain the typically cold musician façade.” He passed a mug of coffee to Kibum, who took it greatfully.

  
“I kind of like it.” Kibum replied honestly as Jonghyun leans over the counter, his elbows resting on it with a steaming mug of coffee between them. “It suits you, especially with that hair.”

  
“Okay, honest minute.” Jonghyun calls suddenly, his eyes not wavering from Kibum’s, an intense staredown beginning between them, “I walked into the party expecting snobs, who talked money, didn’t expect to meet you.”

  
Kibum smirked, “You just need to give them a chance they grow on you, also to give you a fair warning I’m quite a diva.” He took a sip of his coffee. “My turn, when you walked in I thought I could weave a whole story around you, I still want to.”

  
“I can handle divas.” Jonghyun said, a glint in his eyes that made Kibum want to punch him….on his mouth with his mouth repeatedly. “I am only wishing the story you’d made would be rated R and posted on some fanfiction website where people comment on it saying, ‘Oh how I wish such a dashing man existed’.” He laughed.

  
Kibum smiled, a full happy and expectant smile. “You know what maybe I will.” He gathered up all his experiences and feelings into a ball and leaned covering the small distance between them. “I just need the R rated experience.” He said before tentatively pressing his lips to Jonghyun’s.

  
He freaked in his mind when he felt the other man stiffen against him, maybe he’d read the signs wrong… _oh fuck_. But then something miraculous happened, Jonghyun’s hand rested on his stretched waist and he responded. _And oh boy did he respond._

  
Jonghyun broke away from Kibum momentarily as he moved to the same side of the counter, and kissing him again, a small sigh escaping Kibum’s lips.  
After what seemed like an entire roller coaster ride of slow, languid kisses and fast, crazy kisses they broke apart, gasping for air never breaking eye contact.

  
Kibum made a small noise in his throat.

  
“What?” Jonghyun asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

  
“Definitely R rated.” Kibum grinned.


End file.
